A Fate
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: Finnick 'Finn' Odair II and Primrose 'Rose' Mellark. Two beings forced together not only because their parents were Victors, but also because it was fated. Finn just had to get Rose to see that.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Finnick 'Finn' Odiar II and Primrose 'Rose' Mellark. Two beings forced together not only because their parents were Victors, but also because it was fated. Finn just had to get Rose to see that.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **Once I finished Mockingjay, this pairing instantly popped inside my head. Finnick's son and Katniss' daughter? IT IS FATED. I DUN CARE WHAT CHU THINK.

Suzanne Collins made Finnick have a son, and Katniss have a daughter for a _reason. _IT'S LIKE FORESHADOWING. That, or I just tend to overthink things. LOL IT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY.

And yes, I know Finnick's son was born right after the rebellion, while Katniss' first daughter wasn't born until like 15 years after, but you know what? Screw being logical, it's the Fanfiction world!

Not my characters, but my (overall) plotline!

MOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay. I'm done. ^u^

* * *

"But mom- I wanted to go visit Uncle Gale this summer!" Primrose 'Rose' Mellark was usually never one to complain. Even at the early age of 5, she was quite mature for her age, albeit a bit snarky and anti-social, but mature nonetheless. She didn't like to be treated like a child, and she was very ingenious when it came to trivial matters.

Although that didn't mean she couldn't act her age at some points in her life, like the matter of going to District Four this summer instead of going to visit her favorite 'Uncle' over in District Two.

Katniss peers down at her rather short, even for a five-year-old, daughter with a lighter shade of her own dark brown hair, and her husbands crystal blue eyes that were firm and full of fire. Her hair, already growing long, was into two pig-tails, just like her's when she was a child.

"Rose, we're going to visit an old friend of mine in Four. We can visit Gale next summer."

Rose frowns and her eyebrows furrow, a habit she picked up from her mother when she was in a state of frustration. "Fine." She finally mutters after a minute. "But why won't you tell me who we're going to visit?"

Katniss just chuckles and continues to cut up the bread Peeta had baked a few hours prior. "Go on and play with Orion,"

Rose's frown falters and her face brightens up considerably, she's always adored her baby brother, much like how Katniss loved Prim. "Okay." She says quietly before rushing off to find the 3-year-old.

* * *

Orion Cinna Mellark looks up with his curious Seam gray eyes that were filled with the warmth that his father gave out as he tugs on the yellow sundress of his older sister.

Rose pulls up her blue long-sleeved stripped undershirt against the cool summer breeze near the coastline of District Four glancing down slightly at her younger brother. "Yes Rion?" She hums, using her affectionate pet-name she branded him when he was born 3 years ago and she couldn't very well say his full name yet.

"Where are we?" He asks, his baby voice still on the tip of his tongue. Rose bites her lip as she glances up at her father who was smiling at the two siblings in that warm way of his. "We're in District Four Rion,"

He wrinkles his nose as his stubby legs try to jump up to look at the speeding waters below the boat they were on. "It thmells like thalt." Peeta laughs at his son's inability to completely pronounce the 's' sound, instead replacing it with the 'th' sound, as he ruffles his ashy blonde hair, a tone darker than his own.

Rose nods in agreement as she crawls up onto her fathers lap Orion waddling off to Katniss on the other side of the boat, glancing down onto the water in a daze.

"Where are we going daddy?" Rose huffs, she absolutely _hated _not knowing anything. "You'll see my little Rosie." Peeta says, kissing her forehead and grinning brightly. "There's someone there you might like to be friends with though."

Rose frowns and crosses her small arms over her chest. She never really was good at making friends. She found it pointless really, at her Children's Class at school, she didn't play with the other kids and make friends with them. She sat off in the corner reading a book that she had stolen from the older kids section in the library.

It was interesting enough, it was about a rebellion and these things called 'the Hunger Games'. She was near the ending, and she was surprised to see her parent's name mentioned plenty of times in it. Rose didn't tell them anything about it though, because they didn't know she stole a book from the library. And the last thing she wanted was to see her father disappointed in her.

* * *

"Annie!" Katniss smiles when she spots the beautiful brunette with the District Four green eyes waiting patiently at the docks, her Victor's house just above the hill from it and the beautiful beach sprawled around.

The past Victor notices the boat closing in on the docks, and she smiles brightly at the occupants inside. She waves and stands up from her place on the chair, already shuffling to where the boats usually stop.

It eased to a stop and the first to get off is Katniss, whom Annie hugs tightly and wordlessly. Katniss squeezes her back and lets go, Annie still holding her hands in an affectionate manner.

Annie see's Peeta helping his children off the boat and she glides over to him, hugging him and whispering a small, "Hello."

Rose's eyebrows furrow again, and she clutches onto Orion's hand. This lady was really pretty, she muses to herself. Her long brown hair and her stunning green eyes, she bites her lip and gazes at her in admiration.

"This must be Rosie." Annie coo's when she catches sight of the young girl. "And that must be Orion. Am I correct?"

Peeta nods proudly, "Yes."

Annie bends down to be at almost level with the siblings, and out of complete instinct, Rose grows rigid and clenches Orion's hand tighter. Annie laughs slightly, "Don't worry little Rose." She says, "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

Reluctantly, Rose nods back, her pig-tails bobbing. "H-hi."

Annie smiles and gets back up, hugging her purple shawl around her and gesturing towards her Victor's home. "I welcome you to District Four, Mellark family."

* * *

"So where's little Finn?" Peeta pipes up, gathering Orion up in his stocky arm. "He's not around?"

Annie laughs quietly and shakes her head. "He like's to wander around, he doesn't stay in one place for very long." Katniss nods and looks towards Rose who was lagging a bit behind as she gazed at all the paintings on the wall in slight amazement.

Annie smiles knowingly at Katniss and calls out to the small girl. "Rose, would you like to wander around a bit? I'm sure you'll see some interesting stuff around the house and the beach."

Rose blinks a couple of times before nodding, the library they had passed by earlier stuck in her head. "Yes please Miss Odiar." She says politely, Annie laughs. "Then please feel free to; and Rose... it's Annie. Please."

* * *

They say little children have the simplest personalities. In most cases it's true, but in Rose's case it was completely unnatural.

So when she is nearly ran over by a charging little boy, she doesn't let go of it easily.

Any normal little girl might have cried, but I think we've already concluded that Rose wasn't much normal.

"What was that for?!" She growls as her blue eyes flash dangerously. She looks to the side and see's unruly auburn hair and glaring green eyes similar to that of Annie's. The boy is admittedly cute, but Rose was far from caring.

"What was what for?!" Finnick 'Finn' Odiar the second shoots back, "Why were _you _just standing there in the middle of the hallway like a big dummy?!"

Rose gasps, the childish remark hitting a blow to her intellectual ego. "I am not a big dummy! Hasn't your mother ever taught you not to run in the house you monkey?!"

Finn gasps this time as the two push themselves up from the ground to glare at each other with as much ferocity as 5-6 years olds could manage.

"_Monkey?!_ I AM NOT A MONKEY!"

"Well you sure act like one!"

"Do _NOT_!"

"DO _TOO_!"

"DUMMY!"

"MONKEY!"

"_DUMMY!_"

"THATS IT!"

Their yelling attracts the adults who were in the dining room just a few rooms down, puzzled looks on their faces, replaced by amusement when they see the two children wrestling harmlessly on the floor.

"Rose!" Katniss scolds, diving in and pulling the girl away from the boy. "Finn..." Annie sighs as she lifts the boy up in exasperation.

"It wasn't my fault mom!" They yell in unison once they landed steadily on their feet.

"He crashed into me-"

"She was standing in the middle of the hall-"

"-called me a DUMMY-"

"-a MONKEY!-"

They glare at each other again, baring their teeth and their fists clench.

"Quit cutting me off monkey!"

"I'M NOT A MONKEY!"

"Quiet!" The two shut their traps out of fear of the Girl on Fire, despite Finn not even knowing who she was yet. "Rose you know better than to start fights like this!" Katniss scolds fiercely, and Rose cowers underneath her cold gray gaze.

"But mom-"

"No buts Rose!"

Annie stares disapprovingly a her son, "And Finn, you know better than to fight with girls. Especially when their younger than you." Finn bows his head in shame.

"Now apologize to each other."

They spin around to face each other, and Rose finally notices their height differences he was about 5 inches taller, and that was only because Rose was short for her age. And Finn finally see's her pretty crystal blue eyes and long brown hair.

"I'm sorry for tackling you." Rose mutters.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you." Finn says blushing.

Katniss nods in satisfaction, and Peeta shakes his head amusedly. Annie laughs and drags them off back into the dining room, leaving the two in the hallway.

Rose speaks first, taking notice of Finn's still bright red face. "Look, I really am sorry." She says, peering up at him with genuine blue eyes. "My name is Primrose Mellark, but you can call me Rose."

Finn bites his lip, a foreign feeling of nervousness bubbling up in his chest in the presence of the pretty girl. "I- I'm Finnick Odiar. The second." He gulps and rubs the back of his neck. "You can call me Finn."

Rose nods, a smile forming on her face. "Okay then Finn. Mind showing me to the library?"

* * *

**Aww, isn't that just some rainbows and unicorn barf? :3 Should this just be a One-shot or should I continue it? I mean, I meant for it to be a chaptered story but now that I've actually written it I'm not so sure.**

**Review please! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Finnick 'Finn' Odair II and Primrose 'Rose' Mellark. Two beings forced together not only because their parents were Victors, but also because it was fated. Finn just had to get Rose to see that.

**Rated: **T

**A/N: **You do know that this is purely imagination right? This isn't cannonlly possible really because Finn was born right after the rebellion, while Rose would have been born 15 years after. So when she was born, Finn would have already been around 14 to 15.

So let's just pretend Katniss wasn't so stubborn and had Rose a year after the rebellion, rather than 15 years later.

* * *

_"Finn and Rosie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Finn blushes a bright red and stuffs the picture of Rose back into his pocket. "S-shut up!" The 9-year-old stutters. _

_"You're not denying it Finn!" One of the boys jeer, "You like that District Twelve rat!" _

_Finn's eyebrows furrow and his eyes glint dangerously. "She is not a RAT!" _

_"Yes she is!" Another boy taunts, "She's not even that pretty either!" _

_Finn clenches his fist and his green orbs grown darker. "Take that back!" _

_"And what if I don't?!"_

_Next thing he knew, the boy's nose was broken and he's got blood on his fist._

"-inny!~ Finny..."

"Eurgh..." Emerald green eyes flutter open accompanied by a tired groan. "Urgh... where am I again?" Finn hears an offended gasp and his vision focuses on the nude girl currently straddling his waist, her head the only thing blocking the ray of morning light that was streaming through the girl's window.

His mind racks through endless names of girls, that he's gone through in the 2 years he's started. "_Shai... Mai... um... oh yeah. Cheya._"

"How can you not remember last night Finn?!" Cheya asks in a highly offended tone, her green eyes flashing. The 17-year-old raises an eyebrow. "I don't remember a lot of things sweetie." He mocks, placing his hands on her hips and in a quick movement they've switched positions. "But I won't protest for a quick memory jog."

Cheya giggles and rakes a hand through his auburn hair as he dipped his head into her neck, licking and sucking his way up. She smelled vaguely of roses, Finn muses silently.

Then it hit him.

His half-lidded eyes open suddenly, all traces of sleepiness gone from his orbs. He scatter's off of the surprised girl and lands on his feet lopsidedly. "Where are my pants..." He mutters, pulling on his boxers that had been flung on the ground that night.

"What's wrong Finn?" Cheya whines, as the boy finally finds his black shorts and pulls them on.

"She's coming to visit today..." Finn mutters offhandedly, searching wildly for his shirt. Cheya groans loudly and glares icily at the Odair. "God- Finny! I thought we were going for round two!"

"That was before I remembered she was coming today."

Cheya's nose wrinkles in disgust and she scoffs. "Who's more important to you Finn?" She breathes seductively, her eyes going half-lidded. "Me or that District Twelve commoner?"

Finn pauses his search and his eyes trail over the naked girl. Curves in all the right places and a very pretty face, she was the kind of girl all the other girls were jealous of and completely hated. She was also the girl who slept around with all the guys who were both available and unavailable.

He smirks and leans over her body, his back arching towards her as he placed his arms on the other side of her. His face is hovering above hers and his breath his fanning over her face.

"Her." He answers simply, plucking his shirt from beside her and throwing it on before rushing out the window towards the Victor's Village.

* * *

"Thank's a lot Annie!" Rose waves at the beautiful woman who was already over her 30's. The 16-year-old sighs in bliss when her feet touch the soft sand of the Odair beach, and she sets off wandering around, relishing the familiar oceanic smell and the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand below.

Trust Finn to forget about her visit because he was probably off sleeping with one of his groupies, Rose thinks disapprovingly. Her best and only friend really was the infamous Victor heart-throb's son.

Through their childhood, Rose had seen Finn go through the magical changes of puberty, going from childishly cute to drop-dead gorgeous. And she wouldn't know it, but she's also blossomed into a beautiful teen.

Her hairs grown longer, which she kept in a pony-tail in contrast to her mother's braid. She's got an average figure, not flat, not totally busty. She was still as short as ever, and her baby blue eyes are filled with fire and maturity.

Just like her mother.

And in reference to that, she was completely oblivious about matter's of the heart. Like the fact that she had no idea that Finn was in love with her, ever since she was 7 years old.

"ROSIE!" Rose bites her lip and allows herself a small smile. She turns her head and see's her Addonis-like best friends running full speed at her. And before she knew it, he was in front of her, engulfing her in a suffocating hug and spinning her around.

"FINN!" She yelps when he loses his footing and falls down on the sand, bringing her along with him, laughing the whole way. "Geez- let go of me you big oaf!"

"It's nice to see you too Rose-bud!"

"I'm serious here Finn! Let me go!"

Annie watches from the porch of their house as her son full on tackles the District Twelve girl, losing his balance and falling down all while hugging her in an overly affectionate way. Rose was trying desperately to claw her way out of his grip, to no avail due to his stronger build.

The mother smiles knowingly to herself and gazes up into the sky. "Our little boy is in love Finnick..." She mutters incoherently.

* * *

Back in District Twelve, Orion is only just waking up, staggering out of bed and mussing up his already unruly bed hair as his gray eyes had all traces of sleepiness in them. The fourteen year old sniffles as he drags himself out of his room and into the kitchen, where his father was baking and his mother was reading the District News.

He raises an eyebrow and searches around the room. "Morning Rion," Peeta greets cheerily.

"Morning..." He mumbles sleepily, taking a seat at the table across from his mother. "Hey mom..."

"Mhm?" Katniss says, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Where's Rose?"

Katniss sets down the newspaper and gives her only son a quizzical look. "What?"

"Rose. Where is she?" Orion repeats, propping his arms over the table.

"She left yesterday while you were at your friend's house Rion," Peeta answers, "I thought she already said her good-bye's yesterday."

Orion sits up and his sleepiness disappears on the spot. "What- where did she go?"

Katniss raises an eyebrow and glances at Peeta. "She went to go visit Finn of course."

* * *

**It's short, but you know. This isn't going to be a serious project, just a side one because I'm putting my focus on 'Not A Place' which already has over 100 reviews. CX **

**This is more or less just a useless story anyways. But I absolutely love how I made Orion, just to tell you he's already half an inch taller than Rose XD, and he's extremely overprotective. Just putting it out there :)**

**Review!**


End file.
